


Holding Hands

by RainxnxRoses



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Awkardness, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainxnxRoses/pseuds/RainxnxRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl accidentally holds Mayor Dewey's hand in excitement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

Pearl didn’t realize what she had done, mid-way through her rant about who knows what. “While I’m impressed that you’re species is able to understand gravity, it seems rather absurd that a human discovered it by a fruit falling on his head when he was napping under a tree. What an embarrassment to science…” She tended to do this a lot, talk about whatever was on her mind, not caring if others heard or disagreed with her. He loved that about her. She always had something to say, even it was hard to believe. Even if he disagreed, she spoke with such confidence and pride that he couldn’t find it in himself to rebuttal. Filled with excitement form her own lecture, the gem absent-mindedly grabbed Dewey’s hand, holding on tight. She didn’t notice her sudden action, but Bill did.   
His face blushed, turning more red than usual. His heart beginning to race. Not sure how to react, the mayor responded with a light squeeze.  Pearl stopped all movement when she felt the soft pressure on her hand. She looked down and gasped when she saw their hands clasped together, her cheeks turned blue and eyes bulged. The expression on the gem’s face convinced Dewey that she was uncomfortable. Not wanting to upset her any further, he slowly released his hand from hers, looking down at the ground embarrassed. Pearl looked back at her hand, now alone and cold from the loss of shared heat. She stared at Bill, still with his head down.  
 The crystal gem gently laced her fingers through his. Their hands together again, connecting perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Bill lifted his head, meeting Pearl’s eyes, as beautiful as the smile she wore on her face. He smiled back. Without a word, the two continued their walk and Pearl continued her rant. “As I was saying…”  Every few moments Bill would look down at their hands, amazed that they were entwined. Pearl didn’t want to admit it but she liked having the man’s hand in hers. They were soft and gentle. His hand in hers sent waves of warmth throughout her body. His hands may have been a little clammy, but Pearl couldn’t find it in herself to let go. Then again, she didn’t want to.


End file.
